


wrong juliet

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, side ryosami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: He thinks he’s found her, the one he’s always dreamed of. But his body disagrees.





	wrong juliet

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“So, are you fucking her yet?”

This time Yamapi rolls up the magazine before he smacks Jin with it, just like he does to Pin when she’s being a bad girl.

“That’s a no,” Ryo inputs from the other side.

Ryo gets smacked too.

“Hey, don’t take out your sexual frustration on us!” Ryo exclaims. “It’s not my fault the nun isn’t putting out.”

“Will you stop calling her that,” Yamapi says quietly. “She has a name.”

Ryo waits a second for dramatic pause. “You know she made out with Kame, right?”

It’s because of Jin that he doesn’t get a black eye.

::

“Is it me? Is it something I did?” Meisa flails, yanking on her hair in the mirror. “I got a new perfume – maybe he doesn’t like vanilla? Maki, _help_!”

“Hmm?” Maki says noncommittally, flipping the page in her book.

Meisa rolls her eyes. “Sometimes I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

“Because I don’t put up with your stupid,” Maki says plainly, resting the book on her lap to address her friend directly. “Yamashita loves vanilla, and the reason he hasn’t touched you yet is because he’s a gentleman and you’re kind of scary.”

Meisa gasps indignantly and pulls her hair outward. “I am not scary!”

Maki blinks and returns to her book.

“What do you know anyway?” Meisa huffs. “You don’t _date_.”

“It’s a shame, really,” Maki says dryly. “I’m missing out on all of these exciting things you constantly go through.”

Her hair flowing angrily behind her, Meisa stomps into her room and slams the door. Maki counts. Exactly five seconds later, Meisa flings the door back open and stands with her hands on her hips. “I could just do it myself, you know.”

“That’s my girl.” Maki flips another page. “Use a condom.”

Meisa giggles and flops against the doorframe, staring dreamily into space. “I wonder if they make them that big.”

Maki makes a face and hopes that for _her_ sanity, Yamapi gives it up soon.

::

Yamapi’s nervous; something in the atmosphere is different, more tense. Meisa looks beautiful, a sleeveless turtleneck disappearing into big curls. Her skirt falls past her knees with only a little slit, and she’s actually wearing nylons. Definitely one of his more tasteful girlfriends.

They discuss their week as they eat and toast to their health. Yamapi stands up when she leaves or approaches the table, and his hand guides the small of her back as they walk. He feels like he’s doing it right, behaving like the man his father should have taught him how to be.

“Where to now?” he asks softly as the crisp night air kisses their faces.

Meisa takes a deep breath and tightens her grip on her purse. “How about your backseat?”

It takes a second for her words to seep into Yamapi’s brain, at which time he turns to look at her and sees the anxiety in her eyes, the fear of being rejected.

The absolute last thing he wants to do is keep seeing that look on her face. So much for tasteful.

He thinks his mother will forgive him.

::

It’s like he’s a virgin, how cautious he is with her. It’s difficult to be romantic in the backseat of a Nissan but somehow Yamapi manages, kissing her slowly as he inches his fingers underneath her top while hovering just far enough away to be polite.

“Tomo, please,” she whispers, gently guiding his hips forward. “I want you to.”

She moans at the first contact of him hard between her legs, lifting her knees around his thighs to feel more. The sound seems to set him off and finally – _finally_ – he’s on her, nudging his way under her bra to take her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her arch and rock up towards him.

His strained grunt makes her forget about tact, what little she may have left; it seems like she’s tugging on all of their clothes at once, touching as much of his bare skin as she can, feeling him quiver under her fingertips. Their kiss becomes fierce as Yamapi shows less and less restraint, finally letting a deep groan escape when Meisa untucks his shirt from his pants and replaces it with her hands.

“That’s it,” she whispers against his lips, stroking him until he’s whimpering in her mouth. She has the condom ready and rolls it on him, pushing her panties aside and thanking god for thigh-highs. “Fuck me, Tomohisa.”

She cries out when he does exactly that, pleasantly surprised that he doesn’t hesitate this time. He’s hard and thick inside her, so hot the way they move together, slow at first until Meisa’s moans urge him faster. She slides her hands under his shirt, her fingers skimming the thin layer of sweat that has formed on his skin and making him tremble even more.

Harshly he tears his mouth away and presses his face into her neck, one hand cradling the top of her head against the door panel as he uses his hips to pound into her. She leans against his face, sucking gently on the shell of his ear as he groans louder and thrusts harder. Her orgasm sneaks up on her, taking her far away from this reality until she feels nothing but _him_.

She doesn’t notice his lethargy as he drives her home.

::

When Yamapi stares intently at an infomercial for a fruit dehydrator, Ryo knows something’s wrong. “Pi?”

Jin snores in concern from the opposite side of the couch.

“Hmm?” Yamapi says distantly, probably half-asleep himself judging by the way he’s utilizing Jin as a pillow.

“Something wrong?” Ryo presses.

Yamapi looks like he’s thinking about it, then squeezes Jin’s waist; Jin giggles. “Nope.”

Ryo thinks it’s more like “not _anymore_ ,” but he keeps his comments to himself. He’s gotten good at that with these two.

::

Maki’s making breakfast when Meisa drags herself out of bed and stumbles into the kitchen. “Maki-chaaaan, guess what?”

“You got laid,” Maki guesses indifferently. “Congratulations. I don’t want to hear about it.”

Meisa sighs dreamily. “But he was so-”

The rest of her sentence is drowned out by Maki banging a pan against the stove.

::

“You didn’t -”

“It’s okay,” Yamapi says dismissively, reaching for Meisa’s glowing face.

Meisa sits up and pushes him onto his back. “No, it’s not.”

“Meisa-chan,” Yamapi protests, his efforts going to waste as he tries to think of a good reason to stop her, particularly since he’s still hard.

She kisses her way down his chest and doesn’t stop, wrapping her lips around his cock like it’s second nature. Yamapi’s eyes fall shut while his legs fall open, his hands sliding into her hair as he tries to refrain from guiding her even a little bit. Her arms loop around his thighs, fingers kneading the soft flesh of his ass as she pushes him towards her to take him further into her mouth.

He doesn’t want to be rough with her, doesn’t want to be that kind of guy, but he can’t deny that he just wants to grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth. Thinking about it gets him harder, his body rocking with Meisa’s rhythm as her hands roam all over his ass. He seems to be focused on that more than her lips around him, although his body seems to be overriding his mind and teetering on the edge of orgasm just like he’d been while he was inside her.

His body and mind come together explosively when Meisa’s pinky finger slips and pokes him somewhere he’s never been touched before, shocking him as well as her when he arches and comes with a loud, deep moan.

He’s still gone when she swallows and pulls herself up his body. “I feel like I should apologize, but I don’t think you minded.”

Yamapi has to gulp for air before he can speak. “I didn’t know -”

“It’s okay,” she interrupts him. “But if you want me to do it like that, we’ll need to get some lubrication.”

With wide eyes, Yamapi points to his drawer.

::

“What the fuck, you guys, I don’t ask for details of your sex lives.”

Jin scoffs. “I don’t think you want to hear about my shower time.”

Yamapi shudders at the thought. “And you, Ryo-chan, I don’t grill you about Masami, do I?”

“I will totally fuck and tell,” Ryo says earnestly. “The other day I was doing her on the balcony, right. And her downstairs neighbor comes out to like, I don’t know, water his plants or some shit. Well he can’t see me, only her, and he starts talking to her like nothing’s abnormal -”

“Please stop,” Yamapi winces. “I don’t want to hear that about my friend.”

“I’d like to hear more,” Jin says bluntly, very obviously rubbing himself through his pants.

“You are so hard up,” Ryo teases. “It’s amusing.”

Jin makes a face and folds his arms when he realizes that Ryo’s not going to go on.

“I let her…” Yamapi starts, biting his lip as he tries to think of a way to put it that isn’t completely vulgar and demeaning.

It doesn’t help that Jin and Ryo are both in his face, looking at him expectantly. He forgets the toned-down version of what happened and covers his face instead, his cheeks burning in shame at admitting this to his two best friends.

“I let her… play with my ass,” he says quickly, hoping that his muffled voice will somehow lessen the blow.

Unfortunately, Jin has impeccable hearing when it comes to all things sexual. “That’s _hot_.”

Yamapi’s hands fall as he gives Jin a strange look. “Really?”

“Did you like it?” Jin asks excitedly, kneeling next to Yamapi on the couch like he’s about to be taught something.

Unable to speak the words, Yamapi nods firmly.

Ryo rolls his eyes. “Do you want her to strap on a dildo and fuck you?”

“What? No!” Yamapi exclaims.

Jin looks disappointed.

“Stop looking so scandalized,” Ryo says to Yamapi. “I’d tell you what Ma-chan’s done to me but you don’t want to hear about it.”

Yamapi wrinkles his nose. “You do that with her?”

“We do a lot of crazy shit,” Ryo says with a smirk. “Usually done to me.”

“That’s hot,” Jin offers again, looking like he’s about to die from the power of his arousal.

Ryo shoves him. “Can’t you do that in your room?”

“Fuck you, this is my apartment,” Jin shoots back. “I’ll jerk off wherever I please.”

If Ryo thinks it’s odd that he has to physically drag Yamapi out the door, he doesn’t mention it.

::

Meisa thinks it’s a little weird, but the way Yamapi responds to her fingers inside him makes it worth it. She does some research on the Internet and finds a spot that makes Yamapi _scream_ , has him fucking her so hard and fast that they’re like two animals in the wild.

“I feel like a lesbian,” she comments over dinner, and Maki chokes on her bite. “Or a man.”

Maki says nothing.

“Do you think that’s normal?” Meisa presses.

“Do you love him?” Maki asks in return.

Meisa thinks about it. “I guess I do.”

“Then it’s okay.” Maki shrugs. “People do all kinds of strange things for love.”

Meisa accepts that, and later when she’s entwined with Yamapi and they’re both inside each other, she tells him.

He doesn’t seem to hear her.

::

“We’re getting shitfaced tonight,” Ryo says firmly.

Yamapi has no arguments and Jin’s already halfway there.

Ryo waits until the third shot to add, “And nothing that happens leaves this apartment.”

It’s like a conspiracy the way Jin and Ryo share a glance, but Yamapi’s too lost in his own thoughts to notice. By the time they spring into action, Yamapi’s drunk enough to welcome the advances, easily succumbing to Ryo’s tongue in his mouth and Jin’s hand in his pants.

Afterwards, in the calm clarity that usually follows orgasm, all Yamapi can think of is how he had no reservations with fucking _Jin’s_ mouth, and Ryo’s fingernails aren’t nearly as sharp as Meisa’s.

It also doesn’t feel like cheating.

::

“We don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

Yamapi eyes the bright cylindrical object in front of him. “Does it have to be so… _red_?”

Giggling, Meisa takes the toy out of the wrapping and compares it to two of her fingers. “This is the smallest they had.”

A fierce wave of heat encompasses his cheeks as he turns to look at the floor. “I don’t know if I want you to use that on me.”

“Okay,” she says quickly, agreeably. “I’ll just… put it away -” she makes a big show of hiding it in her nightstand “- and it will be there if you decide you want… _more_.”

His head jerks up to meet her eyes. “Do you think I’m gay?”

“What? No!” she replies immediately. “If you were gay, you wouldn’t be attracted to me.”

He thinks about that, forces himself to stare at her chest. Nothing happens and it scares him enough to grab her by the waist, throw her down on the bed, and kiss her as hard as he can. His hand inches up her thigh and fingers slip under her panties, probing the increasing wetness as she rocks against his touch and moans into his mouth.

She arches when he reaches her clit, abruptly breaking their kiss while Yamapi uses his other hand to yank down her panties. He stares at her face until she meets his eyes, then licks his lips in determination as he drops down between her legs.

Her encouraging whimpers fuel him on, the way she moves against him and spreads her thighs enough to push her skirt up to her waist. He crooks two fingers inside her as he rapidly flicks his tongue right where she wants it, feeling her body close around him while his other hand clamps onto her hip to keep her still. Her orgasm seems to go on forever, her shrill cry loud enough for the neighbors to hear as she keeps contracting after the fact.

He can barely find a condom fast enough, wiping his face on his shirt before it’s pulled over his head and Meisa’s grabbing onto his sides, forcing him up and wrapping her still-trembling thighs around him. She has no qualms with kissing him and tasting herself, particularly when he eases inside her and growls at the tension. “Do you want me to -” she starts, one arm flopping to the side in the general direction of her nightstand.

Shaking his head, he tries not to think about what’s in the drawer as he fucks her properly for once, even if it’s the thought that inevitably gets him off.

::

Sometimes he thinks Jin can read his mind. All it takes is Yamapi looking _past_ him, muttering something about friendship and favors and comparison, and Jin’s got him lowered to the couch and covering Yamapi’s body with his before Yamapi even has a chance to process what’s happening.

Instead of flipping out, Jin’s tongue is prying his lips apart and his hips are grinding them together in sufficient distraction; if Yamapi could think clearly, he’d be grateful. As it is, he assists in the desperate clothing removal and has no reservations about touching Jin’s bare skin, one hand cupping his ass while the other joins forces with Jin’s to wrap around both of them and squeeze until they’re both moaning into each other’s mouths.

Jin rummages for something with his free hand, and Yamapi knows what it is by the sound of the cap alone. “Do you want me to -”

This time he nods, his body rocking harder than ever when Jin finally unites them, his deep, guttural moans making Yamapi even hotter as he claws at Jin’s back muscles and finds himself whispering, “More.”

That night, Jin fucks him right there on his couch while Ryo’s out with Masami and their beers remain untouched on the table.

::

“So that’s what happened,” Yamapi sums up, staring at his fingers that keep pulling on each other out of nervous habit.

Meisa blinks, tilts her head in thought. “Do you want to be with him?” she asks evenly.

“I don’t know,” Yamapi replies honestly. “It’s _Jin_.”

She laughs, making him feel more at ease. “All that matters is how you feel about _me_ , Tomo. If you love me but need to go to him for what I can’t give you, then I’ll live with it.”

Yamapi raises his head and feels a pain that he thinks is his heart breaking. “You deserve better than that.”

“But I love you,” she says quietly.

“But I love him,” he responds automatically, the realization of his words hitting him hard enough to knock him off-balance before staring at Meisa incredulously.

She’s biting her lip and nodding. “Please leave before I hit you.”

“I’m sorry,” he offers, but she just points to the door.

As he walks through the main room, despite Maki’s glare hot on his neck, he feels lighter.

::

“Can you not do that in front of me?” Ryo bitches.

In retaliation, Jin pulls back to show off his and Yamapi’s entwining tongues. Yamapi’s oblivious to anything except Jin in his lap, in his arms, in his mouth.

Ryo folds his arms, unimpressed. “Next time I’m bringing Ma-chan and we’re doing it _right here_. Doggy style.”

Luckily, Yamapi doesn’t hear him, just moans softly when Jin rolls his hips and smiles against his lips. “Say it again.”

“I love you,” Yamapi whispers, feeling it in his entire body that tightens its hold on Jin like he’s trying to mold them together.

“Finally,” Jin replies, his eyes bright as he tilts his head and doesn’t break apart to speak again.

Ryo decides not to make fun of them.

::

Meisa’s on her third carton of ice cream, third sappy romance movie with absolutely no Johnny’s boys in it, and third hour of Maki’s relaxing fingers in her hair.

“I don’t hate him,” she says with a hiccup; there might have been some comfort shakes too. “It’s not his fault.”

“Mmhmm,” Maki says, staring unseeingly at the TV while Meisa utilizes her lap as a pillow.

“I’m glad he got it figured out,” Meisa goes on, nodding to herself. “I’m happy that he’s happy.”

“There’s always Kamenashi,” Maki says dryly, only the tiny quirk of her lip showing her sarcasm.

Meisa lightly slaps her knee. “I am _done_ with Johnny’s. Maybe even men in general. After Yamashita, I doubt anyone will compare.”

Maki smirks but wisely keeps her mouth shut.

> ~bonus~

Masami looks thoughtful. “Yamashita and Akanishi, huh? No shit.”

“They can’t keep their hands off each other,” Ryo replies. “It’s disgusting.”

She smacks him.

“Not because of that!” Ryo exclaims defensively. “I told you what I did with them.”

Masami makes a noncommittal noise as she straddles his lap and fingers the binds around his wrists. “Tell me again.”

“Kinky bitch,” Ryo hisses, earning him a bite to the lip as she lowers herself onto his waiting cock.


End file.
